Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!
by Minako6613
Summary: Un día normal en FT... La aparición de una nueva chica misteriosa... El hijo de Natsu y Lucy... ¿¡ENAMORADO? ¡Así es, este es un fic de la nueva generación de FT! Nuevas peleas, aventuras y... romances u / OCxOC! Posible lemmon? Mal summary, gomen! Perdí la costumbre XDDD
1. Chapter 1

**Heeyy! No me he muerto (?**

**Bueno! Muchas disculpas por irme sin avisar! n' Volveré a FF ya que se acercan las vacaciones. Por ahora os dejare con este fic, ya que los otros perdí las hojas en donde tenia escrito todo ¬n¬ En el aviso de ayer lo expliqué todo :)**

**Lo de siempre, FT es de Hiro Mashima y lo utilizo por diversión al igual que sus personajes. Minako Iroki es de mi propiedad y si quieren usarlo para algo preguntenme antes, por favor ^^"**

**Os dejaré mi DA por aquí, en el cual comenzaré a subir edits de los OC de este fic.**

**Disculpas de todo mi corazón por irme sin avisar Dx Lo más posible es que actualice los viernes, sábados y domingos.**

**En el próximo cap tendréis el opening, el cual aun estoy desarollando.**

**Les extrañe mucho! n**

**Ahora el cap~**

* * *

**UN NUEVO COMIENZO: FROZEN FIRE!**

**Cap. 1**

Era un día soleado en Magnolia. Recién estaba amaneciendo y la suave luz acariciaba el gremio número 1 de Fiore: Fairy Tail.

Dentro de ese maravilloso gremio, se encontraba una preciosa albina de ojos azules limpiando la barra y a su lado una hermosa peliverde, con los ojos también azules, muy parecida a la primera nombrada.

Del segundo piso se podía apreciar una cabellera rubia, el actual maestro del gremio.

Lejos de allí, en un bosque se encontraba una casa bastante grande. En el buzón decía: "Familia Dragneel".

En el interior de esa vivienda una rubia, de cabellos largos y lisos, y ojos chocolates hacía el desayuno.

En el segundo piso de la casa ya se escuchaban ruidos, típico de esa familia.

-**¡Ya déjame tranquila, Haru!** –se escuchó una voz femenina- **¡si no paras le diré a mamá!** –nada más decir eso el ruido cesó.

De la escalera bajaba un adormecido pelirrosa de profundos ojos jade. Se acercó a su mujer y la abrazó por la espalda.

-**Buenos días, amor** –dijo él dándole un pequeño y suave beso.

-**Buenos días** –le contestó ella dulcemente dándose la vuelta para atraparle en un apasionado beso.

-**Me encanta ese saludo, Luce**

Ella rió por lo bajo- **dile a los niños que se preparen para ir al gremio. También que el desayuno ya está listo.**

-**Aye…**

Tras unos minutos bajaron una adolescente de 14 años, de cabellera rosa y ojos chocolates, tras ella, un muchacho de 17 años de cabello rosa anaranjado y ojos marrones casi negros (con 2 chichones en su cabeza, cabe decir).

-**Natsu, cariño** –dijo la rubia- **¿qué hizo ahora Haru?** –preguntó mirando los chichones en la cabeza de su hijo.

-**Simplemente lo de siempre, Lucy** –respondió él.

-**Haru, discúlpate con Nashi** –le regañó su madre.

-**Lo siento, Nashi** –dijo sin mucho interés.

Tras una media hora, más o menos, la familia Dragneel partió hacia el gremio, en el cual ya habían llegado varios magos.

* * *

Era ya medio día en Magnolia. Una muchacha caminaba hacia Fairy Tail.

En el gremio anterior nombrado, aprovechaban que la gran Titania no estaba para pelear.

-**¡Ven aquí, hielito!** –gritó Haru persiguiendo a un peliazul de ojos oscuros.

-**¡No me atraparás nunca, cerebro derretido!** –le contestó él.

-**Estos niños salieron como sus padres** –comentó Lucy.

-**Juvia piensa igual, Lucy-san.**

Todo estaba normal, al estilo Fairy Tail, cuando de repente se abrieron las puertas y apareció la muchacha. Tenía el cabello castaño rojizo un poco por debajo de los hombros, rizado y lleno de vida, de ojos jade profundos. Vestía con unos pantalones estilo militar, una remera blanca, que mostraba su ombligo y una chaqueta de estampado militar, al igual que los pantalones. Su cabello lo tenía sujeto en una coleta alta con un elegante lazo negro. Cabe decir, que esta muchacha tenía un cuerpo de infarto.

Entró alegremente levantando un brazo a forma de saludo- **¡Ho…** -comenzó alegre- **…la?** –terminó confusa al ver el alboroto que había dentro del gremio. Una silla voló hacia ella y se apartó rápidamente- O-oe!

-**¿Qué sucede aquí?** –la potente voz de la gran Titania retumbó por toda la sala, haciendo que todos se asustaran, y más la desconocida, ya que esa voz provino de su retaguardia.

-**KYAAAAAAAAAA!** –gritó la castaña escondiéndose al momento tras un pilar- **d-da miedo…** -susurró.

-**¿Estaban peleando?** –preguntó la peliescarlata.

-**¡No, Erza-sama!** –contestó todo el gremio al unísono.

-_**"Q-que coordinación"** _–pensó la desconocida chica tras el pilar-

-**¿Y tú quién eres?** –preguntó Erza cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de la anterior nombrada.

-**Q-q-q-quiero unirme a Fairy Tail…** -susurró todavía algo asustada.

-**¡Oh! Así que es eso, entonces sal de tu escondite, niña.**

Cuando se alejó del pilar, muchos de los hombres del gremio (los pervertidos sobre todo) quedaban embobados al verla.

-**S-soy Minako… DS de hielo** –sonrió tímidamente causando un pequeño sonrojo en los jóvenes de la nueva generación.

-**Bueno, para entrar al gremio debes pelear contra alguien del mismo** –dijo pensativa Erza- **Hmn… Jellal, cielo, ¿podrías pelear contra ella?**

El peliazul solo asintió.

-**Perfecto, nos vemos todos en el patio trasero del gremio.**

* * *

Estaban todos reunidos en el patio trasero de Fairy Tail, Jellal estaba enfrente de Minako. Todos miraban con los ojos bien abiertos para no perderse nada, como todos sabemos, a este gremio le encanta la pelea.

-**Supongo que sabes las reglas** –dijo Laxus, el actual maestro del gremio mirando a Minako. Ésta solo asintió- **pues entonces… comenzad**

Cuando Laxus dio la señal Jellal y Minako se pusieron en posición de ataque. El primero en dar el paso fue Jellal, que corrió a gran velocidad hacia la muchacha. Cuando Minako vio que se acercaba, con un movimiento de mano creó un escudo de hielo. Jellal sonrió con superioridad con intención de romperlo y justo cuando iba a atacar el escudo desapareció al tiempo un que espeso vapor cubría el campo. El peliazul se sorprendió por tal movimiento, pero eso no evitaba que tuviese una segunda opción. Con los bastones que anteriormente utilizaba Mystgun (o como se escriba) intentó atacar a Minako, pero esta parecía que había desaparecido. Sin espéraselo, recibió una fuerte patada en la espalda, cayendo al suelo.

-**Niña… eres buena…** -murmuró adolorido levantándose otra vez, mirando a todos lados para ver si había rastro de la castaña, pero se veía nada por el vapor- _**"Tks… maldita estrategia"** _–con los bastones creó una fuerte ráfaga de viento para disipar el vapor, y cuando menos se lo esperó…

-**KORYU NO HOKO!** –escuchó un grito a sus espaldas y una fuerte ventisca helada le golpeó directamente.

La ojijade, que estaba intacta, miró a Laxus- **¿estoy dentro?** –y el maestro solo asintió con la cabeza con una orgullosa sonrisa.

* * *

**Bueh! Tuve que eliminar mucho del fic original y se me quedó corto! No llega ni a las 1000 palabras ;w; Esto es muy triste…**

**Triste y molesto TnT Tenía escrita una batalla super épica: Jellal y Mirajane vs Minako y Yanira (el OC de una amiga, pero como ella ya no edita tuve que eliminarla del fic Dx)… Pero bueno… La subiré algún día… si no me da pereza escribirla… Ya podéis estar esperando mucho tiempo ^^**

**Si lo habeis leído todo, arigatou~ Me hace muy feliz! w Que buenas personas joder! XDDD**

**Beshitos, Mi-chan~~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaa~~ Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este nuevo fic! **

**Por favor, dejen de molestar con los demás fics, repito que no subiré caps por un tiempo porque abandone FF por un tiempo, por lo tanto no tengo inspiración.****  
**

**Solo quería decirles eso, así que por favor... No me molesten más con eso ;-;**

**(D-tecnoLife - UVERworld)**

* * *

**Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!**

**Ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi yo**

_Se ve a Minako en un cuarto oscuro apoyada en la pared con la mirada baja_

**Kesenai koto mo seoiatteikou**

_La cámara va girando mostrando a una Minako más pequeña llorando frente a dos tumbas_

**Ikiru koto wo nagedasanaide**

_La pantalla hace un fundido en blanco y aparece un cielo en el cual se ve: Fairy Tail  
Un nuevo comienzo: Frozen Fire!_

**Tsunaida kimi no te wo**

_La cámara enfoca el gremio peleando feliz y Minako riendo con todos_

**Itsuka ushinatte shimau no kana**

_Aparece Minako de espaldas en un prado solitario mientras el viento mece suavemente su cabello_

**Usurete yuku egao to kimi wo mamoritai kara**

_Se gira con lágrimas en los ojos y ve una cabellera salmón_

**hibiku bou wo yobu koe sae kare**

_Se ve la cámara desenfocada y Haru corriendo con un brazo extendido intentando alcanzar a Minako_

**takesou kaze ni kikasaretatte**

_Cuando está a punto de alcanzar la mano, ella desaparece y Haru cae al suelo_

**kimi wo mitsukedasu**

_Se pone de rodillas en el suelo mirando hacia arriba y grita con lágrimas en los ojos_

**ienai itami kanashimi de kizutsuita kimi wo**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako luchando junto a Haru, espalda con espalda_

**waraenai nante hito kirai nante kotoba sou iwanaide**

_Combinan sus rugidos derrotando a los enemigos_

**Mienai mirai ni okuro koto subete ni imi ga aru kara**

_Minako se pone frente a Haru creando un escudo de hielo protegiendole_

**Ima wa sono mama de ii kitto kizukeru toka ga kuru darou**

_Cambia la cámara y se ve a Minako sentada abrazando sus piernas en el cuarto negro llorando_

**You and me, two struggling**

_Aparece Haru y le extiende la mano con una sonrisa, ella la ve y la acepta levantándose_

**Itsuka wakari aeru kara!**

_La atrae hacia él y la envuelve en un protector abrazo, levanta su mentón y junta sus frentes con una sonrisa_

**Ahora el cap~**

**Cap. 2**

Al terminar la pelea todos entraron al gremio en el cual se organizó una gran fiesta. Una peli verde se acercó a la nueva integrante del gremio, lo vieses como lo vieses, era una copia exacta de Mirajane.

-**Menuda paliza le has dado al tío Jellal** –dijo la chica- **soy Tara Justine** –se presentó con una sonrisa.

Ella era la hija de Mirajane y Freed Justine, de ojos azules como su madre y largo cabello verde como el de su padre.

-**Encantada** –contestó Minako sonriente- **yo soy Minako, Minako Iroki.**

No muy lejos de allí, se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas un peli salmón de ojos café casi negros mirando la escena, sobre todo a la preciosa chica de ojos jade.

-_**"No lo entiendo"**_–pensaba- _**"nunca me había pasado esto. El olor a humedad, tierra mojada y vainilla que desprende me atrae mucho, y qué decir de ella, es de las chicas más hermo… ¡ESPERA UN MOMENTO, HARU! ¿¡Pero en qué mierda piensas!? ¡A ti NUNCA te han interesado las chicas!"**_ –sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por su molesta hermana, Nashi.

-**¿Qué pasa, Haru? Mejor que cierres la boca antes de que se te caiga la baba.**

-**¿¡Q-q-q-qué!? ¡N-no! **–exclamó con la cara tan roja como el cabello de Erza-

-**Por supuesto…** -dijo ella intentando contener su burlona sonrisa- **¿por qué no nos acercamos y la saludamos? **

Cuando los dos Dragneel se iban a levantar de sus asientos, vieron una escena increíble: Armin, el hijo de Gray y Juvia, un muchacho de cabellos azules como los de su madre y ojos oscuros como los de su progenitor; estaba de rodillas ante Minako con las manos de ésta agarradas entre las suyas.

-**¿Esto es amor a primera vista bella doncella? **–preguntaba él. Minako solo se limitaba a reír nerviosa _"que alguien me ayude"_ pensaba, y cuando menos se lo esperó, su "príncipe azul" llegó "a su rescate".

-**¿Qué pasa, hielito? ¿Te enamoraste? ¡Ja! ¡Ahora yo soy el más fuerte! **–decía Haru con aires de superioridad ocultando sus celos. Armin, nada más escucharle, se dio la vuelta con un aura oscura.

**-¿¡Qué dijiste!?**

-**Ya basta, parecéis críos pequeños** –dijo Nashi harta de esa escenita.

-**Mira quién habló, la niñita de 14 años** –dijo el peli salmón con voz vacilona.

Mientras el par de hermanos se peleaban, Armin volvió a agarrar la mano de Minako mientras la muchacha solo se lamentaba profundamente de por qué le pasaba eso a ella.

-**Creo que tu hijo pasó demasiado tiempo con Lyon** –le susurró Lucy a Juvia.

-**J-juvia piensa lo mismo** –respondió ella riendo algo nerviosa.

Tras un buen rato de peleas en el gremio, Armin hablaba con Minako entre risas.

-**¿De qué mierda hablan esos dos? **–gruñó Haru.

-**¿Tanto te molesta que estén juntos? **–preguntó su hermana mirando también al Fullbuster y a la castaña- yo creo que se ven bien juntos.

-**¿Pero tú de qué lado estás?**

-**Solo te fastidio nii-chan, si tan celoso estás ve a interrumpir **–sugirió la pelirrosada empujándole un poco.

-**N-no estoy celoso**

-**¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo hermosa que eres, Minako-chan?** –preguntó con una sonrisa Armin.

Ella se sonrojó levemente dándole un aspecto tierno e inocente- **n-no… la verdad y-yo nunca he pensado que sea linda…**

-**¡Lo eres! **–le sonrió él.

-**Gracias Armin-san **–sonrió tímida causando un pequeño sonrojo en el chico.

-**N-no es nada. Dime, querrías ve…**

-**¡Hola! **–interrumpió el pelisalmón- **¿Qué tal? ¡Soy Haru Dragneel!**

-**Are? **–la muchacha le miró y se sonrojó más al hacerlo- **h-hola, yo soy Minako Iroki… Un gusto**

-**El gusto es mío **–sonrió alegre- **dime, Minako, ¿eres ya parte de un equipo?**

-**¿Equipo? **–negó confundida.

-**Pues justo yo iba a pedírselo antes de que dahgdhagh **–replicaba Armin cuando fue callado por una mano de Haru.

-**¡Entonces sé mi compañera! ¡Nos divertiremos mucho!**

-**¿Eh? **–parpadeó confundida pensando en lo que había ocurrido tan solo en unos segundos- **¡V-vale! **–sonrió ampliamente.

-**¡Pues vayamos rápido a por un trabajo! **–se separó del Fullbuster y agarrando la mano de la castaña, corrió rápido al tablón.

-**¿Q-qué mierda pasó? **–preguntó al aire el peliazul muy confundido- **¡Espera! ¡Se llevo a Minako-chan!  
**

_Está todo oscuro, se ve a una niña de cabellos castaños corriendo hacia una cabellera naranja._

_-__**¡No! ¡No te vayas! ¡No me dejes**__! –gritaba ella llorando cuando el chico de anaranjados cabellos se detuvo y giró la cabeza, haciendo que a la niña se le iluminasen los ojos._

_-__**Lo siento… Minako… Pero tengo que irme…**_

_-__**¡No! ¡Por favor, no te vayas! **__–corrió hacia el dándole un fuerte abrazo- __**¡no me dejes! ¡No me dejes tú también!**_

_-__**Pequeña…**__ -la abrazó de vuelta conteniendo las lágrimas- __**no llores…**_

_-__**¡No te vayas, I…**_

-**Oe? ¿Minako?**

-**¿E-eh? **–parpadeó ella volviendo al mundo real.

-**¿Te encuentras bien? **–preguntó dejando de mover la mano frente a ella.

-**S-si… **-asintió mirándole- **¿Qué… ocurrió?**

-**Estábamos eligiendo un trabajo y de repente te metiste en tu mundo** –explicaba el pelisalmón.

-**P-perdón, Haru…** -susurró.

-**No pasa nada… Aunque te veías mal…**

Ella desvió la mirada volviendo a disculparse.

-**Tranquila, ya dije que no pasa nada** –rió nervioso- **mejor olvidémonos de lo ocurrido y elijamos el trabajo.**

La ojijade volvió a asentir.

-_**"Minako…" **_–pensaba Haru mirándola de reojo bastante preocupado y confuso- _**"¿Qué le pasará?"**_

* * *

**Kyaa! Me gustó mucho! Espero que a ustedes también! No sé qué más decir XD Chauu**

**Muchos beshitos y abrazosh~~ Mi-chan**


End file.
